Double Trouble and the Dancing Queen
by Aubrie1234
Summary: Dawn is tired of Paul not confessing to her, calling her Troublesome, and calling her pathetic, so she goes out and comes up with a plan that could even break him! Abba's song, Dancing Queen, is also mentioned for a reason!


Double Trouble and the Dancing Queen

By: Aubrie1234

**Dear Readers, this is another Ikarishipping fanfic! Abba's song, _Dancing Queen_, will appear at the end of the fic as well, and I don't own it or Pokemon! This story is also partially based on stocky-parker-dog's fanfic, _Double Drew_, so I don't get any credit (mostly). Anyway, I'll start it now!**

**Dawn's POV**

He acted like I wasn't there. He always acted like that ever since we met, but now it feels worse. Ever since Ash and Brock left, he acted worse towards me. I was like I didn't mean anything to him anymore. I felt like we had a connection whenever we met up before, but know all I feel around him is an empty hole in my heart. I had just finished my third contest in the Sinnoh region (in Hearthome City, and won!) when I spotted him outside, leaning on the contest building and taking a rest. I started feeling that hole again as I looked at him, so I turned away and walked back to the Pokemon Center. I had finished doing contests in the Hoenn region and wanted to try my luck in the Sinnoh Grand Festival once again, so I was now traveling the region, but by myself this time. I had gotten a letter from Ash a while back that said that he was traveling in the Unova region and that he would have loved it if I had come, but that there weren't any contests held there. I wrote back to him, telling him that I was fine and that I was happy with my decision not to go with him and Brock back to Kanto, Ash's home region, but that I missed traveling with him. As I was still going through memories, I heard a very familiar voice behind me, making me jump.

"I saw your performance, Troublesome. You were pretty pathetic, but you still won." the voice behind me said. I spun around to face the person, even though I already knew who it was. It was Paul, of course. He called me 'troublesome' once again, which got my blood boiling. He never said my name at all since I met him, except for the first time we met. I didn't know what always caused me to blow up at him, though. It was probably because he forgot my name, or that teased me by calling me Troublesome instead. I still blew up at him though.

"My name is DAWN! D-A-W-N! And I was not pathetic!" I roared at him. He was used to me blowing up at him, though, so he didn't do anything (not even FLINTCH!). Then, he waved me off and sat down in the booth seats nearest to us. I blushed a little at that. I then sat down opposite him at tried to start a conversation.

"What are you doing here, Paul? Last time I saw you was at the Sinnoh League." I asked. He just sighed in response before he talked back.

"I came to do some training when I saw your performance on the screens outside the contest building. I also came to relax for a bit." Paul answered, leaning back a bit with his hands behind his head as he continued, "Ever since the Sinnoh League, fan-girls have chased me all over the place, asking for autographs and things like that. I knew that this city might not be the best choice for relaxing, but I heard of special training that I could get here, so I came."

"Are you sure you didn't come here after me instead?" I suggested. He then sat up, glaring daggers at me while he responded.

"I'm sure I didn't come here after you, Troublesome. Besides, I didn't even know you were here until I saw you earlier, exiting the building." he shot back. He then got up and mumbled to me that he was going back outside to train. After he left, I knew he was hiding something from me, and I had a good idea what it was. As he talked back at me, I saw a very faint blush on his cheeks. I knew I must have hit something there, and I had a good guess what. He didn't want to admit that he _had_ known I was here and that he _had _followed me to Hearthome. He must have liked me! As I sat there, I came up with a devious idea that even Paul wouldn't like. I then rushed to the nearest hair dressing store, the nearest clothing store, and the nearest cosmetic store, buying everything I needed.

_Boy, is Paul going to hate me for this!_ I thought as I ran to my room. After that, I set my plan in motion. That night, I carefully snuck into Paul's room, stole his Torterra, went back to my room, and started up the biggest part of my plan. I went to the bathroom and carefully, using the dye I had gotten from the hair-dresser's store, dyed my hair the same shade of purple as Paul's hair. While I was at the hair-dresser's store, I also got a haircut to make my hair look like Paul's! After that, I then got out the purple contacts from the cosmetics store and put them in. Then, I made sure that the sizes of clothes that I had bought were the right, then tried them on. Afterwords, I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I looked _exactly_ like Paul now! But my plan wasn't over yet. For the rest of the night, I practiced my Paul impersonations, along with my scowls, smirks, and controlling my emotions. I had them all perfect by the time morning came.

I set up my pokeballs, then went out to look for Paul. He was out on the battlefield behind the Center, training his pokemon as usual, when I found him. Boy, was he going to kill me after this. I watched as he trained his pokemon, then returned them. After he returned his third pokemon, I decided it was time to make my appearance. As the automatic doors swung open, Paul heard and asked: "What do you want?"

Using my very good impression I had practiced last night, I said in his voice: "I don't know how you did it, Troublesome, but what are you doing with my pokemon _and_ looking like me?" He then spun around, the look of shock on his face almost wanting to make me laugh. Instead, I hid it with a very practiced smirk. Trying to keep his cool demeanor, Paul then asked some questions.

"Who are you? These _are _my pokemon and I _am _Paul! Not some blue-haired, pathetic coordinator!" he retorted. Still smirking, I continued.

"What do you mean, Troublesome? I'm Paul. You're just Dawn impersonating me _and _stealing my pokemon."

"Troublesome, you know you can't fool me since I _know _who I am. Besides, only I have Torterra, my starter pokemon. No-one can take away my starter." he told me, starting to smirk. Didn't he know I took _all_ the precautions? I took out Torterra's pokeball and released it, both in a Paul-like manner. As Torterra stood there, looking confused because there were two Pauls, Paul's mouth had dropped open in shock. After a minute or so, he closed it, but glared daggers at me as he let out a deep growl.

"_How _did you get Torterra? I _never_ let his pokeball or him out of my sight."

"I've always had him, Troublesome, so you should just give up this charade now and go back to you pathetic contests." I told him as I returned Torterra, then turned around and headed back inside the Pokemon Center. Now, all that was left to do was for me to keep doing this long enough until he confesses.

* * *

As I walked through the Pokemon Center, I saw Zoey, Kenny, and Barry sitting at one of the booths talking. I decided to have a little fun with them, since I now looked like Paul. As I walked past them (like I planned), Zoey noticed me and started asking questions.

"Paul? What are you doing here?" she questioned. I was almost tempted to laugh. Even _she _thought I was Paul, and she knew disguises better than anyone I knew!

"None of your business, redhead." I answered, frowning. She was almost ready to blow up at me when Kenny stepped in.

"Why don't you answer her?!" he angrily questioned. I was just about to reply when I saw Paul stomping down the hall that led to the battlefield behind the Pokemon Center, coming towards us. I smirked, thinking that this was going to help me in my plan.

"It's still none of your business. And have any of you seen Troublesome?" I questioned back, frowning at them as a fuming Paul came ever closer, looking ready to strangle me.

"Why do you want to talk to Dawn?" Zoey questioned. She was probably thinking something was going on if I mentioned myself as Paul.

"Because," I answered, "she lost something. I was going to put it in the lost-and-found, but saw that it was full. So now I have to give it back to her _myself_."

"Well," Barry spoke up, tapping his chin in thought, "last time I saw her was yesterday, going to her room."

"Hn," I said, turning away, "I guess we'll see each other again, losers." As i walked down the hall to my room, I avoided Paul. He then went over to my friends and started asking questions, which gave them quizzical looks. Boy, was this turning out to be _fun_!

* * *

Soon, I had gone a week looking, acting, and talking like Paul. My friends were convinced that Paul was me, and he sure was acting like it. We were now walking through one of the parks, Zoey and Kenny in front, Barry middle, with me and Paul at the end. We were all talking (except me and Paul of course), and soon I found myself and Paul a few meters behind the others. Suddenly, I found myself pinned up against a tree, and was met with purple eyes.

"Why are you doing this, Dawn?" Paul growled, daggers in his eyes. The others hadn't noticed him do this, which was a relief. But I didn't let my charade falter.

"Why are you pinning me up against this tree, Troublesome?" I questioned back, glaring.

"You can fool your friends, but you can't fool me. I know who I am, so there's no way you can fool me unless I get amnesia." he growled back.

"I want to see how long you can endure this, Troublesome." I explained, smirking. I was then let go, where I walked away with my hands in my pockets and a frown plastered on my face. I walked until my feet led me to a building covered in fliers. I snatched one off the wall and read it. It read: 'Come one, come all! Hearthome couple dance this weekend! You have to be a couple to come!' I then smirked, a plan forming in my head.

* * *

After I saw that flier, I had stuffed it away in my backpack and ran to the Pokemon Center. After I had closed the door to my room and caught my breath, I got the feeling I wasn't the only one there. I looked up, and came face-to-face with that same cold, purple gaze.

"What are you doing_ here_, Troublesome?" I questioned, frowning.

"I came to get you to stop this charade, Dawn." he growled dangerously low. I didn't flinch outside, but I shivered a bit inside.

"What charade, Troublesome? I've been this way my whole life." At that point, I knew I was starting to go to far. He growled and took a step towards me, glaring daggers.

"I'm going to stop you from doing this by telling you something that you probably don't know." He told me, taking a step closer. I knew this was it. If he confessed, this would help me do the new last part of my plan.

"What is it, Troublesome?" I stated, glaring back.

"For one thing, I haven't liked the things you've done the past few days." he growled, taking another step and pinning me against the door. "Two, there's been something I've been meaning to tell you."

"Which is?" I questioned, smirking. I knew that he was about to say it.

"That I..." he said, mumbling the last two words. Was I really going to have to push h to say it? Apparently so, since he didn't say it loud enough to hear!

"What was that, Troublesome? I didn't hear you."

"I SAID, that I mmufbf mru." he muttered, the last two words barely audible.

"I _still _can't hear you, Troublesome."

"I SAID THAT I LOVE YOU!" he nearly shouted, then blushed at what he said.

"That's what I thought, Plum-head." I told him, going back to my normal voice, "And I love you, too." After those words, I kissed him. It felt so good to me. His lips weren't hard like I thought they would be, they were soft. Plus, I also felt his face heat up even more than before. I then pulled away, smirking. He was in a state of shock, his blush _very_ visible.

"Do you want to go out for a while, now?" I questioned. He just nodded as he let me go. I then turned around and opened the door, to see Kenny, Zoey, and Barry all fall onto my floor.

"Did you three _eavesdrop_ on _us_?" I nearly screeched. Kenny just nodded as Zoey and Barry sweatdropped, with Barry also rubbing his head in embarrassment.

"I knew something was going on with you lately, Dee-Dee, but never _this_!" Kenny said. At that point I snapped. I picked them up all by their collars, brought them out to the battlefield, the threw them out, yelling: "Don't _ever_ do that_ again_!" I turned back and stomped down the hall, and motioned Paul to get out. He quietly got out of my room with a faint scared look on his face and went for a walk. I then slammed the door, dyed my hair back, got out the contacts, and dressed for bed.

* * *

The next day, I was back in my normal clothes, and all of my friends were giving me lots of space, probably because of what happened last night. But today was that last part of my plan, and it wasn't going to fail. I walked over to where Paul was sitting this morning (on another booth, different from last week's), and sat down with him. I guess he hadn't noticed me yet because he hadn't called me 'Troublesome' yet. He was just sitting there, probably staring off into space. I waved my hand in front of his face and said: "Hey, Paul!" He blinked and shook his head a little before answering.

"What do_ you_ want, Troublesome?" he asked.

"Well," I said, building suspense. He just raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"While I was impersonating you, (he growled at that) I saw this flier for a dance today. Would you like to come?" I asked.

"No, I would not. _Why_ are you even _asking me_ if you already know what the answer is?" he asked. I felt my face fall at that. It was going according to my plan. I'm glad May gave me such good acting lessons.

"Well, I thought because of last night..." I trailed off. I could see his gaze soften, if only for a second. I bet he didn't like it when I got sad, maybe because of what he said, maybe not. He sighed before giving his answer.

"I'll go, but only for you, Troublesome." At that, I lept up and hugged him tightly, all while saying: "Thank you, thank you, thank you! This is going to be the best night EVER!" I then let go and ran to my room, smiling the biggest smile. I thought the reason Paul hadn't given me a retort yet was because he was just as stunned as last night. I wouldn't blame him, either. He probably never did this before.

* * *

That night, I had dressed up in a beautiful light pink dress. It reached my ankles and sparkled. It also had thin, but see-able straps. I walked out of my room calmly, and headed to Paul's room. I knocked on his door, to be met with Paul in a tuxedo, with a beautiful white rose attached. He had a surprised look on his face when he saw me, and I was the same way when I saw him. We were both silent for a minute or two until he spoke up.

"Are you ready to go, Tr- I mean, Dawn?" he asked. I heard what he tried to do. He almost called me Troublesome again. But, he was trying to be formal and make this a good night, since this was my first date. It was probably his first, too, because he was blushing madly without trying to hide it.

"Y-yeah, I am." I stammered out. We gently locked arms, then headed to the building where the Dance was to be held.

* * *

Soon, we arrived and Paul acted like a gentleman. He opened the door and let me through, and did other things like what he would never do on a regular basis. Now, we were on the dance floor, doing a slow dance, when they put a song on, called _Dancing Queen_.

"_You can dance,_" it sang, "_you can ji-ive_, _having the time of you're life. See that girl, watch that scene, Diggin' the Dancing Queen._"

"This song reminds me a bit of you, Dawn." Paul muttered as the song went on.

"_Friday night and the lights are low, looking out for a place to go. Where they play the right music, gettin' in the swing, you come in to look for a king._" it continued.

"I wonder if that king it mentioned is you, Paul." I muttered back.

"_Anybody could be that guy. Night is young and the music's high. With a bit of rock music, everything is fine._" it sang.

"Not anybody could be a king, you know." Paul told me.

"_You're in the mood for a dance, and when you get the chance... You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen._" it continued.

"You're seventeen, too, Dawn. The song might be singing about you." Paul told me as the song continued on.

"_Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the jamboree, oh yeah. You can dance, you can ji-ive, having the time of your life._ _See that girl, watch that scene, diggin' the Dancing Queen._" it sang.

"Am I your Dancing Queen?" I asked.

"_You're a teaser, you turn 'em on. Leave them burning and then you're gone. Looking out for another, anyone will do._" it continued.

"You sure are." he answered, tilting his head towards me.

"_You're in the mood for a dance. And when you get the chance... You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen._" it sang.

"Thanks for coming to the dance with me." I muttered, tilting me head towards his.

"_Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine, oh yeah. You can dance, you can ji-ive, having the time of your life._" it continued.

"Do you want to?" he asked.

"_See that girl, watch that scene, diggin' the Dancing Queen._" it sang.

"I sure do, Dancing King." I told him. We then kissed, the song going right past our ears. Afterwords, we left, and I asked him one more thing.

"Paul," I asked. He turned to me, a questioning look on his face. "When we get old enough, do you..."

"I will." he answered, knowing my full question. He then asked me a few.

"And Dawn," he asked, "I have two questions for you now."

"One, don't you _dare_ tell this to Reggie or anyone else." he told me.

"I won't. Now, what was your second one?" I promised, then asked. He shifted at little bit, then told me.

"I want to ask you if you want to travel with me." he said. I happily smiled. Before he could even see my reaction, however, I smashed my lips against his. He was such a good kisser. After I let go, I told him: "Of course I will, Plum-head." I then kissed him again. After that, we went back to our rooms for the rest of the night.

_**My first Oneshot, now FINISHED! Read and review, PLEASE!**_


End file.
